homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Niirfa-sa/Archive 1
Arrival A friend and I have recently come over to this site, hoping to merge Wikipedia's previous knowledge base about the Homeworld Universe (all of the ship articles were changed to redirects) with the information here. This would be a large amount of work on our part and if you're not keen on our contributions it would be nice to know this now so we don't waste our time. What say you? --Twile 17:59, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Attack of copied templates!!! Question: What for do you copy templates that aren't used and we have no idea if we will need them at all? For example: T, Tlp, Rb and ! are some sort of stupid jokes rather then real templates. I don't see any use of them when you can have it by simply using code in required template. The thing is not in making as many templates as possible but to make needed templates. If you have nothing against - I will delete them all, including Template:Userbox, cause we haven't decided yet what sort of them we will be using - read Templates style for more details, and say what you think. Thanks for advantage, SkywalkerPL 09:31, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Reminder Check please Community Portal, Templates style and all below of it. SkywalkerPL 09:02, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Offer and coop with PDS Hello boys! Dear Ishaar, some members of PDS are looking in to the possibility of making a modding wiki. Knowing of Your work with this site, I came to think of a merger, or rather, a modding addition to Your wiki. Perhaps you touch modding already, I haven't browsed all the pages. Anyhow, since I own the domain homeworldtrinity.com/org and have sites on it, sadly a bit neglected, I could easily create your own space there and copy over the wiki you and your friends have created so far. We are having a discussion regarding this in the GD of PDS Site, and also a vote for participants. Long term. Please consider contacting us, and listen in with your "staff" for opinions. Regards,HomeBoy *Niirfa-sa is inactive, now I'm sysop of this wikia, I guess he is visiting it from time to time, but he did not made any edits here since 21 April 2007. About merging: I'll copy that to forum, look for respond there SkywalkerPL 10:14, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Taiidan Empire I've added several verification requests to your article Taiidan Empire. Some of them are just for people, so that could easily find where from such info is, but other are stuff I didn't read about in canon sources / can't remember if I read. I would be very thankful, if you would replace with proper sources by using In-source (read template description for details, or check articles as Vaygr for example usage), thank you SkywalkerPL 10:10, 26 August 2007 (UTC) * Please, check Talk:Taiidan Empire and Talk:Hiigaran government. Thanks :) SkywalkerPL 15:23, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hey Been ages since you last made an edit here o_O --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: My semi-return Indeed, me and Zeta have pretty much done most of the work with the wiki xD I plan to create all the missing campaign pages with a strategy that I've used myself that works, along with getting the images for the backgrounds of each level and adding them to the infoboxes. Takes time though :/ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Templates I've created Template:Tlx and Template:Unsigned. There are descriptions on their use on the pages :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 09:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! Those two templates are the ones I expect to see on every wiki due to their obvious purpose :P --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) HD Images I can get images in 1080p HD which I would prefer use of on the wiki. Depending on your computer specs, you might also be able to do so. Just so you know ;) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 19:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Just tell me what images I should update (probably won't update every one of them) and I'll go do it :D --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure. I'll go for all the images I can (Homeworld 2 can do up to 1920x1080 while HW/HW:C can do up to 1600x900) and upload them as best as possible :D --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 21:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Back? Hey, I see you still log into Wikia, are you still around the wiki then? If so, please join the chatbox, the link is in the navbar up top :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with being irregular, at least your checking your talkpage ;) :I'm on the chat atm :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 23:02, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey dude. That was a nice chat we had, am wondering if we can have another one? Let me know when you are on chat :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:35, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey! I'm hoping we can have a chat this evening on the chatbox. If not possible, I'll be on chatbox every evening this week. Just need to ask your opinion on something. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:22, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Looks like we missed each other! I'll try over the weekend, as I'll be up a little later then and may be able to catch you around 10-11pm UTC. :P --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:42, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm in the chat at this point for about an hour. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 22:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Hello. I hope you are well. I will be somewhat more available for several days so if you are able to be on chat, let me know. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:22, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :o Hey. How's things? :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC)